


Imprint

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, But not in any way that involves Anakin and Obi-Wan, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalizing Society's Harmful Views, Intersex Omegas, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Omegas are considered too unstable to be Jedi, their emotional, volatile, and territorial nature too ingrained to be controlled in most cases. Anakin Skywalker is one of the few exceptions, but only with the caveat of a mating bond to keep him 'grounded'. Qui-Gon volunteered and in the wake of his death Obi-Wan stepped in.Seven years later and Obi-Wan thinks he has a handle on the mating bond. He believes Anakin is ready to leave the temple and work beside him; the High Council agrees to a simple mission to assess the state of their partnership. Obi-Wan is sure everything will go smoothly. After all how could escorting an important cargo ship to a critical manufacturing planet while the bond he thought was solid starts to change and the Padawan he thought he knew shows all new sides of himself go wrong?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin is 16. Obi-Wan is older than 16. Nothing has occurred between them that isn't platonic up to this point, but you know. It will. So if that is a no-go I ask you to protect yourself and back out now. 
> 
> The A/O culture in this one is going to be a little different (omegas being the big scary sex who need to be handled for starters) and I'll be showing more as we go, but there's an element of Dom/sub dynamics that people will assume of Obi-Wan and Anakin, and some people may be jerks. ...A lot of people. Further omegas are dual-sexed/intersexed. If boys with vaginas and cocks squicks you i again encourage you to hit the back button.

Obi-Wan didn’t so much linger outside the door of the quarters he and his padawan shared as took a moment to gather himself, check to be sure the blocks that kept their bond from showing too much were firmly in place, to be sure he was ready for what he knew would be on the other side. He kept careful track of Anakin’s cycles, and timed his arrivals and departures from the temple accordingly, but more than that he had been able to feel the season coming. Their bond had hummed from Anakin’s end, the every present weight of his Padawan in the back of his mind growing heavier and Obi-Wan’s awareness of him sharper. 

More than faint impressions of well being or unease Obi-Wan could decipher restlessness, discomfort, a simmer of arousal, and flares of anger; they teased at the edge of his brain, whispering to him until it all settled again, muted. It was a siren’s song, attempting to call him back through the bond, trying to spark the vestiges of animal instinct that wasn’t needed in these times back to life. 

It was, he’d realized when Anakin had come to full maturity, not as easy to ignore the alpha desire to tend to one’s mate when they were in heat as he’d thought it would be. Humans had long since evolved past omegas needing an alpha to guard the nest and care for them during oestrus, and Obi-Wan had assumed the urge to do so would be barely there, if it existed at all. He’d found it was a more pressing thing than that and he’d spent many long hours alone, meditating to free himself of the full body itch that overtook him during those times.

There had been a great many things he hadn’t realized would come with being so closely tied (but not, of course, as close as a mating bond suggested) to Anakin. He was sure he’d discover many more in the future, and he was positive he’d enjoy them just as little as he had all the others. He’d come to the conclusion mating was so strongly frowned upon not because of attachments and distractions as because of the annoyances bonding brought. 

Like his already sharp sense of smell becoming that much more keen when Anakin was involved. Stepping into their rooms was momentarily dazing, the heavy smell of heat permeating everything. Jedi didn’t use suppressants or blockers, they alter the body chemistry and such a thing could interfere with ones connection to the force, and so it wasn’t Anakin’s fault that the air was thick with sweet and musky dampness and salt and a touch of something smokey, a little metallic, and somehow arid that always followed Anakin. It wasn’t Anakain’s fault that Obi-Wan’s body reacted, lungs filling greedily and a creeping warmth flickering into being low in his stomach. He moved through the apartment, aware of hair standing up on his arms, of flesh that seemed to shrink around his bones and leave him feeling too stiff, too small for his skin. The room was no warmer than anywhere else in the temple he’d been since arriving that morning and yet he could feel sweat gathering at the back of his neck, dampening his tunic in just the time it took to open a few windows. 

Their quarters were simple, a larger front room with sparse furniture, a small kitchen directly off of it, a refresher and small bedroom to the right, and a larger bedroom to the left. Obi-wan didn’t spare the smaller room a second look, following the exhausted pulse of the bond to the larger room. It was dark, the windows set to their darkest tint and shut tight and no lights on, stuffy, and the scent of Anakin was so thick Obi-Wan could taste it, disgustingly tempting, on his tongue. He stepped over a crumpled robe and leggings, moved carefully around what looked very much like the stripped frame of a speeder (how Anakin had smuggled the thing up here Obi-Wan didn’t even want to begin to think about) to stand at the side of the bed. 

Big enough for two fully grown adults, though Obi-wan could count on one hand the number of times it had held both of them since Anakin had matured and stopped sneaking in to complaints of nightmares. It was piled high with pillows, thick blankets, and towels, with his Padawan a large bump in the center. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Anakin to unburrow from his nest.

There was a flicker of unease and something liquid and hot that was quickly shuttered away before Anakin groaned, excessively loud, and uncurled from the ball he was curled into. Sheets pulled back and, an image of hazy blue eyes, flushed skin, and mouth pulled down into an unhappy frown, Anakin peered up at him. 

“Master.” It was, truly, impressive how much Anakin could say with one word. ‘What are you doing here?’ hung in the air between them, a not unreasonable question when Obi-Wan was always scarce during and directly after Anakin cycled. At first he’d stayed for the before, seeing it as his responsibility to help a newly mature Anakin prepare, but Anakin had put an end to that after a handful of cycles. 

“Anakin, Master Irion informs me he expected you back in training two days ago.” In fact the man had all but been waiting for Obi-Wan outside of the High Council’s chamber to inform him of his wayward padawan’s continued isolation. He’d been almost *tart* about it, clearly not pleased to have a student missing when, in his words, ‘so many allowances were already made for him. It sets a bad example for the others.’ Obi-Wan had been tempted to ask why he hadn't collected Anakin himself but that would have been...petty. He knew very well that everyone gave Anakin a wide berth when he was cycling, acting more like it was some contagious condition than a perfectly normal bodily function. No one ever spoke of it beyond stilted references to 'seasonal isolation' so suggesting someone other than himself actually interact with Anakin when it might be going on would have been unconscionable.

It had been amusing once to think of a temple full of highly trained Jedi afraid of a thirteen year old boy going through puberty but the humor had worn off. 

Anakin looked away from him, busying himself with sitting upright and running a hand through his hair, fingers just barely brushing over a faded scar before abruptly dropping away as if shocked. The sheet draped over him slipped down to bunch around his waist, the edge plucked at by anxious fingers. Obi-Wan’s eyes slipped away from Anakin’s face to his neck and the edge of the nearly invisible half moon impression of Obi-Wan’s master. Time had worn that away like it had all other physical reminders of Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan’s mark was darker, it hadn’t been that long since the last time he had set his teeth to Anakin’s skin to recommit to the bond, but set at the inset of his wrist. It was easily and frequently covered. Obi-Wan didn’t try to look for it and Anakin made no move to touch it. 

“I wasn’t...ready to leave isolation yet.” Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side in silent question; Anakin grimaced. “It went on longer than usual.” 

“Did you go to the medical ward after.” 

“No. I don’t go there about...that.” Anakin scoffed and rolled his eyes as he swung his bare legs over the side of the bed, but the deep flush of his cheeks and the sour turn of his scent said more than his words did. Shame and embarrassment always scented bitter on Anakn, and let Obi-Wan know when to press an issue and when to let it lie. “I’m fine now, so-” 

“We’ll go to medical.” Obi-Wan said, turning around to face the wall before Anakin could escape the sheet covering him. “I’m being sent back out-” 

“Of course. Why bother coming here if you’re leaving already?”

“And if you’re to come with me I need to know you’re well.” 

The sounds of Anakin moving behind him stopped; Anakin breathed in loudly, held it, and excitement burst, citrusy and bright, from his scent. Obi-Wan didn’t smile at the wall at the thought of Anakin's sometimes painfully expressive face going slack with shock. 

It had been over seven years since the High Council had, in the same beat as praising him for defeating Maul, saving Anakin from Bond-induced shock, and making him a knight had ‘rewarded’ him by allowing him to ‘keep’ Anakin (as if he was more a gift, or item inherited, than a child who’d gone through a shock that killed older omegas) and carry out his master’s last request. Seven years of Anakin absorbing every bit of knowledge put before him, accomplishing every task given to him, working diligently with Obi-Wan when he was present and other instructors (with limited complaints) when he wasn’t, and rising above many of the older initiates, and still he was restricted to the temple. It was for his own safety, like the long sessions of alpha masters barking orders to see how long he could resist, like giving his own room away from the dorms, like the mating bond itself, but Anakin had never been shy about how much he hated it. 

Obi-Wan had been telling Anakin ‘when you’re ready’ for seven years, which was about two longer than he thought was strictly needed, and he would be glad to never have to say to endure Anakin’s sulking after saying so ever again. 

“I’m going with you?” Anakin was at his side abruptly, wrinkled tabard clutched in his hand and tunic on backwards. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “...I’ll get clothes from my room.” 

“And take a shower.” He added, smiling faintly. 

Anakin blushed again, lips pressing into a thin line. “I know, I wouldn’t go out smelling like this. I...really? I’m going? The Masters approved it?”

Obi-Wan stared at his padawan, wondering faintly when the boy had grown to be able to look him in the eye instead of up at him (he hadn’t been away that long this time, had he?), letting the silence stretch just long enough for Anakin’s face to crease with doubt. 

“They did but if you question it enough I’m sure they’ll be willing to rethink it.” 

Anakin’s smile was bright in the dim room and the bond glowed with his padawan’s happiness. Obi-Wan’s chest did something too odd to dwell on and that warmth settled in his gut made a valiant effort at growing and spreading. He followed Anakin from the room and didn’t dwell on how it took more effort than it should to mute the bond and his physical responses, dismissing it easily as an effect of being surrounded by an omega's heat scent. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to aim for shorter chapters more often, as I'm having some attention span issues in this time of isolation, lol. SOOO fingers crossed for more soonish.


End file.
